Banished Goddesses
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: After hurting a god while protecting their friend, three goddess apprentices get punished and sent to the underworld. The dark prince and his two dangerous friends find them. SuiHina, ShikaIno, SasuTen


I do not own Naruto or any Gods or Goddesses, but I do own this story :P

...

Hinata lay on the slab floor of the apprentice royal compound. She opened she eyes and immediately shut them again. The sun's rays were too bright for her sleepy eyes. She was cold and stiff from lying on the cold stone floor all morning.

She managed to open one eye and glanced around.

Her friend Tenten lay a few feet away and so did her friend Ino; who seemed to be having a good dream.

Memories of yesterday's events came zooming back to her and she sat up and yawned. Stretching her sore muscles. And tasting wine on her lips she knew this was going to get out of hand.

You see Hinata, Ino and Tenten are goddesses, but they are late bloomers in the power department. So here they are in the apprentice compound. The place where gods and goddesses come to learn and develop their powers. But the ones who can already use their powers have compounds and palaces on the opposite side of god heaven.

Hinata remembered Tenten being angry that Kiba and Shino mocked her, so she drunk herself stupid and brought her two friends with her.

Ino the beautiful un-vain young goddess was slightly lusting after Kiba, but he doesn't acknowledge her at all. But that was years ago, when she was still a teenager.

There were some footsteps heading towards them and Hinata decided to check out who it was.

"H-hello," she cursed her stuttering, it made her sound helpless and too innocent.

The footsteps stopped before she could locate where it was coming from. She stepped forward and before she could say another word a hand was placed over her mouth from behind. Then another arm wound around her waist and lifted her and took her into a room.

Hinata struggle against her captor. Her words became muffled against their hand across her mouth. She couldn't scream or yell for help.

She was thrown to the floor and got a good look at her captor before her pinned her arms above her with one hand and covered her lips with his. She felt his tongue trying to snake into her mouth, but she would have none of it and clamped her lips together.

He moved away from her face and smirked evilly. "I can make you scream my name." With his free hand lifted up her robe and knelt between her legs.

Hinata started to cry and let a piercing scream out before he kissed her again. Before he could lift up his robe and make her his, the door slammed open. Revealing two angry girls.

Hinata wanted to run to them but she was still pinned down.

Ino gasped. "K-Kiba?" She said in a questioning voice.

He shrugged and was about to continue when Tenten pulled him off Hinata. She kicked and punched him before others came.

What they saw was three apprentice goddesses beating up a god.

"Your punishment is banishment and being sent to underworlds palace."

Applause and cheering was all the three girls heard before falling.

A raven haired prince was surprised when three beautiful goddesses landed in the middle of his palaces grand hall. He got out his thrown and walked over to them.

Nobody else was around so no one noticed the prince smile at the helpless girls.

"Suigestu. Shikamaru." He called into the darkness of the hall.

Two men appeared. One out from the shadows and the other from water.

The shadow one grunted. "Troublesome gods." He walked over to his raven haired friend.

The other laughed as he followed him. "But Lazy you're a god to." Grinning the entire time he spoke.

"Tch whatever." The shadow man called Shikamaru looked over the girls. "Sasuke we are not joining in on your orgy or whatever you have planned." He was about to walk away when the prince called Sasuke spoke.

"They're Goddesses from up there and they crashed here ok." He brushed the hair out of the brunettes face. "I was going to suggest we each take one in case someone begins to ask questions."

His friends just nodded, but Shikamaru sighed while doing it.

They each picked up an unconscious goddess and took her back to their room.


End file.
